


Tore Her Soul (The once apart remix)

by Estirose



Category: Zero | Project Zero | Fatal Frame (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Promise Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 06:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20670929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: Sae has her sister back, but she doesn't quite have her sister back.Assumes Fatal Frame II Promise Ending, mentions characters from Fatal Frame I.





	Tore Her Soul (The once apart remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [No Stone Unturned](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15946337) by [pettycoat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pettycoat/pseuds/pettycoat). 
  * In response to a prompt by [pettycoat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pettycoat/pseuds/pettycoat) in the [2019remixrevivalmadness](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/2019remixrevivalmadness) collection. 

Sae fluttered down and landed on the stone of one of their ancestors. She knew Yae was with her in this form, but beyond that initial reaction and apology, Yae hadn't said or even seemed to want to move much, leaving Sae to direct this new brilliant form of theirs. It was like her sister was drowning in water that Sae couldn't see and it worried her.

It felt like her sister was much older than Sae remembered her, and maybe that was why they could not be as one. Certainly she didn't know what would happen if sacrifice and remaining ended up together in the same form, but it shouldn't be like how it was.

"Yae?" she asked tenatively. "What happened? You were gone so long...." She hadn't known how long, but the brief glimses she'd gotten of her host's mind told her it had been many years.

There was silence, and then Yae replied. "I'd forgotten you. I'd forgotten everything. Munakata Ryozo rescued me, and married me. I had a daughter. I loved her so much... when I thought she'd been taken by spirits, I hanged myself."

She'd died like Sae had died, which should have brought them closer together. "All that's important is that we're together again, and we'll never be apart."

"I forgot you!" Yae was crying into their bond. "I'd forgotten you until Mafuyu came. If I remembered you, it was only in dreams."

Sae maybe caught a glimpse of a young man in whites and blacks, standing halfway through a wall. "Who is Mafuyu?"

There was hesitation again from Yae. "He's my great-grandson," she said quietly, as if she was ashamed that she'd had a life after she'd run away. "He... he's dead, he was a little older than you, but not by much. He made a promise, just like you did."

"Tell me abut him." This was a part of Yae's life she hadn't gotten to share with her sister. They'd been torn apart by Itsuki's choices, by Yae's choices. But she didn't want to hurt Yae, now. Her sister knew she'd done wrong, and Sae had forgiven her. "Our family."

It might make Yae feel better. It might make her willing to fly instead of dragging them both down.

"He... he has a sister. Her name is Miku. Their family name is Hinasaki, not Kurosawa. I didn't even know that my family name was Kurosawa... I thought it was a name that Ryozo gave me because I needed one for marriage." Yae's words were hesitant. "Miku loves to sew. She likes making things. Mafuyu liked to travel. He was so much like his great-grandfather." There was another pause, and then she added, "My daughter, Mikoto, loved books and having her father tell her stories, and her daughter Miyuki apparently looks just like me."

Sae stayed silent, caught up in her sister's reminiscence. She had always presumed that Yae would marry Itsuki, and they would comfort each other in their grief. But she was a Kurosawa, and their family had to go on.

"It was Mafuyu's promise that made me realize that I'd made my own. I just didn't know to whom. I always felt a part of myself was missing - something that stayed here when I left. If I hadn't run across Itsuki's name... I don't know what would have happened! But I found my way home, even if I didn't know where home was or who I was coming for."

"You found your way home," Sae echoed. "I knew you would."

"But I wonder what would have happened if I'd waited instead of dying." Yae fell silent again, and Sae felt as if she was remembering something she didn't want to share. "I was of ill health and had been since Ryozo found me, but if I'd only waited for Mikoto to come back instead of what had happened! I hurt everybody I love. I can't help it! I hurt Itsuki, I hurt Mutsuki, I hurt father, Chitose, and you!"

Not wanting her twin to go on in that vein, she tried to change the subject. "You were always the healthy one. I wonder...." It was so obvious, once she thought of it. "You tore your soul! I always felt that some part of you always remained here with me. Maybe I wasn't the one you were looking for. You wanted to be well again, and you knew what you needed to do."

"I didn't! If I'd remembered, I would have come back for you, not me." Yae's response was sharp. "I would have never left you alone, if I'd seen beyond my desires...."

"It is done. You guided one of the twins that came, I guided the other." In the worst way she could have, given the corruption, but she had guided the girl named Mayu, just as Yae had guided her sister Mio. And they had brought all of Yae back. "You were alone. So was I. But we were never really apart, were we?"

Yae was silent for a while, and Sae feared she had driven her sister away once again. "The part of me that grew old and had a family was apart."

"You were never alone. My love was always there. I will always be here for you, forever." If she kept reassuring her sister, maybe projected her love, then Yae would understand.

"Forever," Yae echoed after a while. It wasn't much, but she felt Yae starting to stir, ready to help Sae stretch the wings they shared.

"Let's fly," Sae said simply, "Let's go home."

And they did.


End file.
